Blind
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Magnus calls a certain Shadowhunter to his flat, because he believes that he is Will Herondale's reincarnation.


A/N: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices, they belong solely to the amazingly, amazing Cassandra Clare.

He looks nothing like him. Not a bit. Different hair. Different eyes.

Long fingers ran through a cats fur as a certain warlock paused in thought.

_ "Children of the Nephilim," Magnus drawled, "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you." Isabelle whipped out her invitation and waved it like a white flag._

_ "I have an invitation, and these," she motioned back to the people behind her, "are my friends." Magnus plucked the invitation out of her hand and looked at it with fastidious distaste._

_ "I must have been drunk," he said. He threw the door open. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests."_

_Jace edged into the doorway, sizing up Magnus with his eyes. "Even if one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?"_

_ "Even then."_

Magnus smirked looking back on the memory. He had found Jace quite attractive at the time, until his eyes had moved past him to the black haired, blue eyed beauty standing just behind him. Chairman Meow yawned widely, making Magnus look down at him thoughtfully.

"I think he's his reincarnation," he whispered. Their personalities were _too_ similar to be a coincidence. It was like he was back in London all over again…

_ "It doesn't matter," Magnus got to his feet, "I have Will now."_

_Camille's mouth fell open in shock. "You can't be serious. A SHADOWHUNTER?"_

_ "You may be immortal Camille, but your feelings are vapid and shallow. Will's are not. He understands what it is to love." Magnus walked over to the couch where Will was laying, still recovering from the demon's poison and shook his shoulder. "Will. William. Wake up." Will's bright blue eyes blinked open, and he looked around, jumping when he noticed Camille standing over him. "By the Angel-"_

_ "Oh shush," said Camille lazily, "I won't harm you, Nephilim." Magnus grabbed Will under his arm and hauled him up._

"_The lady of the house has returned."_

_ "I see that," Will drawled as he flushed a bright red, "Delightful."_

_ "And therefore," said Magnus, squeezing Will's arm to keep him standing, "we must go."_

_Will blinked once and looked at Magnus confusedly. "Go where?"_

_ "Don't worry about that right now, my love." Will blinked again._

_ "Pardon?" Will looked around in confusion, as if he didn't know where he was, "I-where's my coat?"_

_ "Ruined with blood," Magnus said flippantly, "Archer disposed of it." Magnus smiled at Camille sweetly. "Will's been hunting demons all night. So brave." Camille's eyes sparked with amazement and annoyance._

_ "I am brave," Will said happily. Magnus smirked._

_ "Yes, you are," he said, and kissed him._

Magnus sighed as he pulled his sleek cell phone from his bright green, neon pants. He tapped the screen once, bringing it to life before going into his contacts with a frown. Alec had given him the number once a long time ago in case of emergencies…he'd never needed the number, but ever since Camille had mentioned _his _name, he couldn't shake the thought.

"Damn you Camille," he whispered, before he let his phone dial the number. It was picked up on the third ring.

"Did you dial the wrong number?" came a confused voice.

"No Nephilim, I did not. I need you to come over," he said seriously, "now."

"Why?" the voice asked amusedly, "Alec not enough?"

"Alexander is plenty thank you. I need to speak with you about something." There was a long pause before…

"About what?"

"Nephilim are insufferable," Magnus muttered, "yourself actually." The voice gave a short laugh.

"Well, interesting to see we have a common interest. And, since you know how much I love talking about myself, I'll be there soon." Magnus slid his finger across the screen, ending the call abruptly. Had he made the right choice? If it worked…and he was sure it would…what would he say? What would he do?

"Alec isn't here," Jace noted as he took his jacket off and threw it over the coat hanger in the entryway. Magnus shook his head as he let himself look the shadowhunter over. He wasn't as beautiful as Alec in Magnus's eyes, but he wasn't blind, he knew Jace was gorgeous in his own right. He was dressed in his usual shadowhunter gear, with his usual seraph blade filled weapon belt slung around his hips. Magnus smirked.

_Magnus threw his door open. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests."_

_Jace edged into the doorway, sizing up Magnus with his eyes. "Even if one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?"_

_ "Even then." Magnus's hand shot out, so fast it was barely a blur. He plucked a stele from Jace's hand and held it up. "As for this," he smirked and slid it into Jace's jean pocket, "keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter."_

"No he's not," he finally responded, mentally shaking himself of the flashback. Jace frowned quietly; he had noticed Magnus's stare, and he was used to those kind of stares, just not from his brother's lover.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he finally sighed, "but sadly, I'm taken…and you know that."

"Please. Don't insult me. Besides you are not my type," Magnus scoffed as he took a seat on his sofa. Jace actually looked wounded as he sat across from him in an oversized recliner.

"You mean, you don't like dashingly handsome Lightwood men? Alec will be crushed…"

"You are a Herondale," was the automatic response. Jace's face shut down and went completely blank at that.

"In blood only."

"I don't believe so…in fact, I think it's deeper. You have no reason to trust me, but I'm asking you to let me try something with you," Magnus said slowly. Jace frowned deeply as he sat on the edge of his chair, looking ready to bolt.

"And if I say no?"

"Then don't trust me at all, because I'll do it anyway," he said with a smirk as his fingers started to spark blue.

"That's quite a choice you're giving me, warlock," Jace said quietly. Magnus smirked at Jace's choice of words, so he remembered that conversation did he?

"It' no choice at all actually," he said back.

"Exactly. So…what's this about? What are you going to try and do?" Jace asked curiously.

"Id' rather not say too be completely honest. I'm not sure if it will even work…if it does, _then _perhaps I'll tell you."

"So you won't tell me what' you're doing…at all…only that I have to trust you," Jace crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I should."

"You shouldn't…and that's why I know you will." Jace sighed before shrugging.

"What do I have to do? It doesn't involve some kind of blood sacrifice does it?" Magnus shook his head.

"Just sit back and close your eyes." Jace snorted as he sat all the way back in his chair, and closed one eye, leaving the other open.

"You're not going to knock me out and have your wicked way with me are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Nephilim, but not this time." Magnus summoned a chair and placed it in front of Jace before sitting down and placing a hand on each of Jace's knees. Jace opened both eyes.

"Yet you're more than ready to take some liberties I see." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I need to have physical contact with the person in order for this to work." Jace smirked, but closed his second eye.

"Of course you do…Why wouldn't this work anyway? Whatever _this _is…" Magnus swallowed hard before stretching his fingers and letting them glow blue with his magic.

"It won't work if I'm wrong." He closed his own eyes and let his magic wash over him as he started the spell he'd never had a use for…until today. Jace frowned as he felt himself slipping, and not so much his body as his mind. What the hell was Magnus doing to him?

"Magnus," he slurred, trying but failing to sound angry. Magnus's fingers curled slightly as perspiration slid from his brow.

"Stop. Fighting me," he gritted out," let go." Jace's head fell forward onto his chest as consciousness finally left him. Magnus opened his eyes and laid a hand on Jace's head, whispering two words…

"Come back." Jace's body seemed to jolt, before a quiet groan sounded from him.

"Bloody hell, but my head," he mumbled. Magnus retracted his hand and stared as Jace ran a hand through his hair, paused, and lifted his other hand up to his face. "What's happened to me?"

"Will," Magnus whispered in amazement. Jace's golden head lifted and Magnus looked into equally amazed golden eyes.

"Magnus?"

"It worked," Magnus breathed, "I was right."

"Why did you bring me back Magnus? I'm not meant to be here…and," Will looked down at his body and cringed, "who am I? And what am I wearing?" Magnus smiled brightly.

"Hello to you too William. And don't worry, I didn't bring you back…not really. You've been reincarnated in a future shadowhunter, I'm more…talking to your memories. As for what you're wearing…well…welcome to the 21st century!" Will frowned unhappily as he looked Magnus over.

"And what exactly are you wearing?" Magnus smiled devilishly.

"Well, you know me."

Will nodded slowly before catching a glimpse of himself in the window, and taking in the golden hair and eyes with appreciation.

"Well, there's some hope for this bloke yet…he got my amazing looks."

"No actually, someone else did." Will frowned as Magnus picked a picture off the side table and handed it to him.

"You look happy…is he your newest lover?" came the almost bitter response. Magnus's brow went up a bit at that.

"Alec Lightwood. My boyfriend." Will shrugged before placing the picture back down.

"His eyes and hair are the same…is that why…?" he trailed off oddly quiet and looked over at the warlock before him.

"No. He's beautiful inside too. I love him."

"A Lightwood? One would almost have to question your sanity Magnus. Have the centuries made you lose yourself?"

"Will I-"

"How's Jem?" Magnus frowned at the intentional block. Jem, had been Will's parabatai those centuries ago, and one particularly rainy day in London, Jem had finally run out of his poison, and had taken very ill. The Silent Brothers were called and as had been believed before, they hadn't thought they could do anything for the still young shadowhunter. Then, one of the brothers had come up with an idea, one that had been debated upon by everyone at the Institute, before it was agreed that even though he'd be giving up a lot, he'd be able to keep his life. Will himself had insisted that Jem go through with it, even when Jem had been doubtful of their plan and the idea of longevity. Will had told him, why give up life so soon when you could live forever and help every future shadowhunter that came his way? So with the help of Magnus himself, they had tried out their solution. Jem had been inducted into the order of the Silent Brothers, thus curing him of his illness, and cursing him with long life. His name? Brother Zachariah.

"Fine. He has a new generation of shadowhunters to keep him busy, you're reincarnation included, but Will-"

"Good….I think I should go now. I don't belong here Magnus."

"Will, please." Magnus took a step forward and the golden eyes in front of him blazed fire.

"Why did you summon me Magnus? What do you want?"

"…Many people from…_then_…have been around lately…and…someone mentioned your name awhile ago…I've been wondering for a length of time if this shadowhunter was your reincarnation. I was right."

"What's his name?"

"Jonathan Herondale." Will nodded as he stepped up to the window and looked outside.

"He is my descendent…it looks like a busy London out there…who spoke my name?" Magnus frowned. Will always had ignored anything he didn't like.

"We're in America…The States."

"Who was it Magnus?" Magnus sighed as he looked at the back of Jace's head.

"Camille Belcourt." Jace's whole body stiffened, so Magnus stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No Magnus, how could you? You're still with that evil vampress-" Will spun around angrily, and his eyes widened as his lips were caught in a kiss. Magnus pulled him closer and ran his tongue across his bottom lip soothingly, asking permission. Will seemed to want to fight him for a moment before Jace's body finally melted against his. Magnus groaned as Jace's mouth opened and a battle of tongues ensued. "Magnus," Will moaned, when they paused for breath. Magnus however didn't pause and laved a hot trail of almost kisses down his neck. "Unh…" Will grasped Magnus's hips tightly, whilst rubbing small circles on the skin there with his thumbs. Magnus licked his neck gently before sucking, hard, on the same spot. "Magnus," Will gasped. Magnus pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jace's. "Do you still love her?" Will asked. Magnus breathed hard as he shook his head.

"No Will. I don't. I'm not blind, I rid myself of that poison centuries ago." He pulled back and looked down at his photo of himself and Alec before looking back at Jace's face with a smile. "I love Alec…I really do…but I missed you, I won't lie. Seeing Camille…and I saw Jem recently…and even Tessa awhile ago."

"How is she?" he asked immediately. Magnus smiled.

"Beautiful as always." Will nodded.

"I miss you too Magnus…and I hope that this…whatever _this _was…I hope it helped you." Magnus nodded.

"It did…and I will enjoy watching your many times great grandson try to explain _that _to his girlfriend." Will lifted a hand to the hickey on his neck as he smiled.

"As will I. Thank you Magnus." Magnus nodded as Jace's body took its place back on the oversized chair.

"You're welcome William." Magnus pressed two fingers to Jace's forehead. "And Will? It was nice seeing you again." Will smiled.

"You too Magnus."

A/N: Not gonna lie…I totally wanted to put a lemon in this…but it's Jace's body…but it's Will's mind…but then, I love Alec and Magnus…opinions?


End file.
